Wanted
by I-Am-Legend32
Summary: Eddie was the fat kid in school, he was the one that always got picked on and got teased. When he grows up he gets lots of exercise, probably too much.


_**Hi Guys! I haven't said this in a while but, wazzzaaaaap? If you don't think I'm crazy but know it, clap your hands! Alright, I got this idea today and wanted to write it immediately. If you were on twitter yesterday, you probably saw my conversation with the fantastic FfLeentje, but if you didn't, I said that I have a few ideas for one-shots, and I do, but I just got this one and liked it so much and I hope that you do too. I think that this will be a story but probably a short one. So like I said, I just got this idea so I just have the prologue and part of the first chapter planned out, but, I'm sure I'll get some ideas along the way. So guys, you haven't told me which story I should continue first, which one should I? PS I plan on rewriting the first chapter of Let There Be Love because I didn't really like it. Any ways, I have three shout-outs, and I'll write why I'm giving them one. I know I said I will take a break, but I just love writing, but, I'm still taking a break. I still haven't decided on whether or not there should be a sequel to Unstoppable, when I do decide, the people that follow me on twitter will be the first to know. So, this speech was super long, but, you know what, forget it, I'll just stop talking.**_

_**Shout-outs: (Alphabetical)**_

_**Dangers: For the review on Unstoppable, I laughed a little, sorry, now I feel bad.**_

_**FfLeentje: For being sweet and kind and for being a wonderful person and writer.**_

_**luvistrue: For taking the time to thank everyone and telling us what's going one in her life instead of going MIA and for actually trying to update when there's a lot going on in her life right now.**_

_**Follow me on twitter :) IAmLegend32**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights or the characters.**_

_**I'll shut up now!**_

_**Back to the story…**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Duran's House:**_

Katy: "Eddie, honey, it's time to wake up, you're gonna be late for school." Katy said softly while shaking her ten year old boy.

Eddie sat up: "Why, the kids will just make fun of me and tease me." Eddie said on the verge of tears. He told he's mom about them making fun of him, but she doesn't know that they also push him around and hit him.

Katy: "I know honey, but maybe today will be different, I know it will be."

Eddie: "Promise me."

Katy: "What?"

Eddie: "Mom, promise me that today will be different, or I won't go to school."

Katy: "Eddie…"

Eddie: "Promise me."

Katy smiled a fake smile: "I promise. Now get dressed while I get breakfast ready, okay?"

Eddie nodded. Katy gave him a hug then left. Eddie got dressed and went downstairs to see his mom waiting for him and his dad holding a newspaper in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. He looked at Eddie and said.

Max: "You're awake."

Eddie: "Yeah, good morning."

Max: "Eddie, go get the wood in the garage, I'm making a fire."

Eddie: "But they're heavy."

Max: "Do I hear complaining?"

Eddie: "No, I'm sorry." He quickly got them because he didn't want to be late for school, his mom promised him it would be different today and he trusts her. He overheard his parents talking about him, so he just kept his distance and listened to what they were saying.

Katy: "Why do you have to be so hard on him, he's just a kid. Isn't it enough that he gets picked at when he's in school?"

Max: "Katy, you know I love him. He reminds me of myself. I just want him to toughen up so he gets ready to face the real world. So now do you know why I'm tough on him? It's because I want him to toughen up. When I grew up, my dad didn't give a damn about me, all his attention was on my sister Carla. So I see a robber, I don't help, I just get scared and do everything he says, I don't want Eddie to be like that. Trust me, he'll understand when he's older."

Katy: "I know he will."

Eddie came in holding the wood and set them down next to Max's chair. Max turned to him and was about to tell him to take them back but he looked tired and he needed to get to school, plus, he just woke up and didn't eat any breakfast yet, so he nodded at Eddie and Eddie smiled. He went to the door and waited for his mom.

Katy: "Honey, aren't you going to eat before we go."

Eddie: "It's okay, I packed my lunch."

Katy nodded and picked up her keys and left with Eddie to drop him off at school.

_**West Valley Charter:**_

Eddie said his goodbye to his mom and got out of the car, he was walking then he saw his crush walking and he just stared at her. Loren Tate was a popular girl and he knew he would never have an actual chance with her. He just stared as she walked with the rest of the popular girls, she looked at him and he smiled at her, she smiled back and looked into his eyes while walking with her friends. Their moment was interrupted by Tyler pushing Eddie to the ground.

Eddie looked up and saw Tyler and Cameron and most of the school surrounding him, Cameron started to speak.

Cameron: "Hey Ty, my science teacher told me that the biggest thing in this galaxy is the sun."

Tyler: "That's not true, there's something way bigger."

Cameron: "What is it?"

Tyler (Smirking): "Eddie's butt."

Everyone started laughing and pointing at Eddie, he felt tears in his eyes, he got up and ran to the back of the school and started to cry, he put his back pack in front of him and pulled out a chocolate bar. A chocolate bar is the only real friend he has right now, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the flavor. He felt someone tap his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw his crush, Loren Tate. He quickly swallowed the chocolate. He saw her grab a tissue from her pocket and she started to wipe the chocolate that was on his mouth. When she was done, she started to speak.

Loren: "I don't like what they did to you, why don't you tell your parents or the principal?"

Eddie stayed silent, still in shock that Loren was actually talking to him.

Loren chuckled: "You know, I like you. I want to be you friend."

Eddie nodded. She got up and put her hand out, he took it and got up and they walked to class together. That's when Eddie realized, what he was doing isn't healthy for him, he needed to change.

_**Ten Years Later:**_

Ten years later, Eddie and Loren get together and moved into a house together. Eddie spent most of the day working out. Instead of going to a gym, he uses the machines he bought in their new house. Loren was getting worried about him, this wasn't healthy for him. She kept on warning him and talking to him but he just yelled at her. She was sitting on the couch right now reading a book. Eddie was out, he told her that he was going to get something from the store, she already knew what he was getting. She heard keys and just like she expected, he came in with two bags full of energy drinks. He always does this, he keeps working out and drinks energy drinks, he barley eats, and he never listens to anyone's warnings, he keeps ignoring his mom and Loren. He stopped visiting his mom and he barley talks to Loren. The only time she hears his voice is when he yells at her for hiding the drinks he buys or tries to get him out of doing these unhealthy things, it doesn't just affect him, he doesn't know that it's also affecting the people around him. He didn't say a word to her, he just went straight to the exercise room.

Loren kept herself distracted by reading the book. She heard something drop so she went to see if everything was okay. She opened the door and screamed at what she saw. Her body started shaking and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw Eddie on the floor behind the treadmill and there was an energy drink in his hand and he looked like he wasn't breathing. She walked to him and used her right hand that was shaking to pull out her phone and call an ambulance, while using her left hand to find a pulse, when she didn't find one, she started sobbing. The emergency line answered but she had already dropped the phone on the ground and didn't hear them. When they heard someone crying, and no one answering, they got worried and sent two cop cars and an ambulance after they tracked the phones location. Loren heard sirens and the front door being kicked open but she didn't care, she was sobbing into Eddie's body. They had to pull her off of Eddie to check if he was okay, but he was already long gone. Loren started crying on the couch. There was a knock on the door, she didn't care but then she heard Max and Katy's voices. She let them in and told them what happened, Loren and Katy were a mess and Max was a wreck on the inside but stayed strong for them.

_**A Few Weeks Later:**_

Loren was at Eddie's funeral, she wasn't focused on what they were saying, she was too busy thinking, when they were all gone, she walked towards Eddie's body holding a rose.

Loren: "Eddie, I know you can't hear me but, I just wanted to say that I'm pregnant, I was going to tell you but you kept ignoring me. I don't blame you, if there's anyone to blame, it's those kids from school. I love you." A tear dropped from Loren's eye and it fell on the rose. She put the rose on top of the tomb stone then left.

* * *

_**So, yeah. Tell me what you think, the next chapter will be chapter one, this was the prologue. Which story should I continue first? Please review! I really hope that you enjoyed this. So, like I said, I'm still deciding on whether or not there should be a sequel to Unstoppable. Check out my other stories and follow me on twitter. Tell me what you think! Please review! Well, that's all I have to say, I guess. Thank you! Bye!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**-M **_


End file.
